Ur-Devil
After undergoing countless trials, you reach an area housing a horrific creature you have never before seen... Indeed, all your senses and experiences are telling you that this entity possesses power beyond anything you've ever known! Knowing that, and feeling the raw malice radiating from this being, you immediately understand that it must be defeated! Are you fully prepared for the momentous battle that awaits? If you are, then there is no need for further words! Here, at the zenith of High Lagaard's Yggdrasil, confront and slay the deepest darkness of the Labyrinth! Ur-Devil '''(also refered in game as the Deepest Darkness') is a boss fought in Etrian Odyssey 2 Untold, during the DLC quest "Original Sin," on the newly added (by the DLC) 31st floor. This grotesque creature, resembling a rotund humanoid sitting atop a mass of writhing tentacles, reigns over the final floor of the Yggdrasil Labyrinth, the 'Dark Paradise. Being the darkest secret the forest has to hide, the Ur-Devil is by far the most powerful enemy the heroes of Lagaard will face in their journey, and one of the most powerful entities in the entire series. While its attacks and patterns share major similarities with the Ur-Child, this boss is much more powerful than its predecessor, with double its max HP and many more ways to instantly kill a party unaware of its pattern. Defeating the Ur-Devil on Expert rewards the player with '''Ragnarok, a ridiculously powerful sword that grants +999 HP and TP. Story No information on Ur-Devil's origins or backstory is directly given on the game, and its quest dialogue only refers it to the labyrinth's "deepest darkness". The only bit of information you get comes from its codex entry, which refers to it as the "ultimate evolution created by the Ruler of Heaven", meaning it is one of the Overlord's creations, possibly the closest he ever got to achieving eternal life. Its name and attacks may imply that the Ur-Devil shares some kind of relation with the Ur-child, however this still goes unconfirmed. Strategy A majority of the Ur-Devil's pattern and skills are similar to that of the Ur-Child. However, it also lacks Unhand Me, My Realm, and Liberating Light. Instead of Origin Buds, the Ur-Devil brings up Ur-Eyes. Each has a different colour representing different elemental vulnerabilities. Red eyes are vulnerable to ice, blue to volt, yellow to fire. They use Death's Glimmer - a highly accurate instant kill attack - every two turns, and if they are destroyed, they retaliate with Destruction Wave targeting the one who killed them with the element corresponding to their colour, and causing splash damage in the process. Destruction Wave is incredibly powerful, so an elemental Wall is mandated to prevent two to three party members being slain on the spot. Exploit its great vulnerability to blindness. Drastically reducing its accuracy will mean less time wasted on recovering from the Ur-Devil's attacks. Binding its arms and legs can also lock out some of its dangerous moves but come off as more of a luxury. It's also important that every party member you bring into this fight have at least 600 HP. This will be important for one of its unique moves. The boss pattern and HP thresholds for each phase depends on the difficulty that you choose. Phase 1 #Selfless Strength #Behold my Power/Null thy Strength #My Wrath/My Sorrow/My Mercy #Pity the Weak/Dance of Lunacy #Howling Winds, then Strongman's Glory/Twilight's Gleam #Return to step 2 Selfless Strength can easily deplete the entire party's TP, but if a character uses Hit-Taker, they can take the brunt of the entire attack, sparing everyone else. Each time it loops this phase, the skills on steps 2 and 3 change to one that has yet to be used, while the skill on step 4 is randomized. At the end of the first loop, the Ur-Devil uses Strongman's Glory, which restores TP to the front row, and at the end of the third, it's Twilight's Gleam. Try to force it into the next phase before Twilight's Gleam happens; the reason will be explained in the next part. On picnic: Ur-Devil will transition to phase 2 once he drops below 51% On standard: The HP threshold is 67% On expert: The HP threshold is 76% Phase 2 This phase is assumed once a certain HP threshold is reached. It differs based on difficulty. The Ur-Devil turns invincible and summons 2 Red Ur-Eyes. Unlike the Ur-Child, who becomes completely untargetable, the Ur-Devil can still be affected by randomly-hitting skills like Summer Rain or the Fafnir's elemental Waves, and only takes negligible damage from them. This gives a chance for such skills to deal fewer hits to the Ur-Eyes. #Noble Rest, then Darkness Shroud if Ur-Eyes are still alive. #Dance with Lunacy, Ur-Eyes follow with Death's Glimmer. #Know thy Reason #Howling Winds, Ur-Eyes follow with Death's Glimmer. #Howling Winds #Know thy Reason, then charges its energy. Ur-Eyes follow with Death's Glimmer. #Eternal Exodus, then Twilight's Gleam If both Ur-Eyes are destroyed, at the end of the turn, the Ur-Devil skips all other steps begins charging for Eternal Exodus. Ensure to apply a buff to your entire party at the start this phase. Anyone who lacks a buff will be instantly killed by Darkness Shroud. During the turns where it would use Know thy Reason, it can channel any one Ur-Eye to unleash an elemental attack across the party which can be easily blocked with an elemental Wall skill; if there are no Ur-Eyes to channel, Know thy Reason becomes almighty, so take care not to kill the Ur-Eyes during those turns. If there are still Ur-Eyes left after the Eternal Exodus turn, it will endlessly spam Howling Winds until the Ur-Eyes are defeated, after which the fight will progress. Eternal Exodus itself is ridiculously powerful when the Ur-Devil unleashes it - even on Picnic it is certain to kill the entire party. You will need a Beast or Protector and have to reserve their Force Break for that turn to survive. But if you bring both, or more than 1 of them, this will instead cause the Ur-Devil to prematurely cast Twilight's Gleam, resulting in Eternal Exodus killing everyone. Due to it casting Twilight's Gleam at the end of this phase, there is no need to be too cautious with preserving your Force Breaks. On picnic: '''Ur-Devil will go back to phase 1 and will not do any more phase transitions, meaning that the first phase permanently loops. '''On standard and expert: '''Ur-Devil moves onto phase 3. Phase 3 This phase has three possible patterns: Pattern A: #Value of Solitude #Howling Winds #Despise Solitude #My Sorrow #Dance with Lunacy Pattern B: #Value of Solitude #My Wrath #Howling Winds #Despise Solitude #Dance with Lunacy Pattern C: #Value of Solitude #My Mercy #Howling Winds #Despise Solitude #Dance with Lunacy At the end of the first turn it also casts '''Sunlight's Dawn, but it only does this once during this phase. Each time it completes a loop, it reverts to step 1 of a pattern it has yet to take. On the Dance with Lunacy turns, for the first loop, the Ur-Devil casts Recluse's Glory, which restores TP to the back row, while on the third it will casts Twilight's Gleam again. Clear this phase before Twilight Gleam shows up, or the next phase is unwinnable. On standard: '''Ur-Devil will transition to phase 4 once he drops below 34% '''On expert: '''the HP threshold is 51% Phase 4 The Ur-Devil summons 2 Blue Ur-Eyes and 2 Yellow Ur-Eyes when it enters this phase. #Noble Rest, then Darkness Shroud if Ur-Eyes are still alive. #Dance with Lunacy, Ur-Eyes follow with Death's Glimmer. #Know thy Reason #Despise Solitude, Ur-Eyes follow with Death's Glimmer. #Value of Solitude #Know thy Reason, then charges its energy. Ur-Eyes follow with Death's Glimmer. #Eternal Exodus Like with phase 2, start the phase with a buff to the entire party if they don't already have one, lest they die to Darkness Shroud. If all the Ur-Eyes are eliminated, the Ur-Devil will immediately begin charging for Eternal Exodus. If there are Ur-Eyes remaining after it uses Eternal Exodus (likely due to the party taking too long to beat them), it will begin spamming '''Howling Winds until the Ur-Eyes are destroyed. On standard: '''Ur-Devil will go back to phase 3 and will not do any more phase transitions, meaning that the third phase permanently loops. '''On expert: '''Ur-Devil moves onto phase 5. Phase 5 #Release my Power #Shed thy Tears (front) #My Wrath/My Sorrow/Despise Solitude/My Mercy #My Sorrow/Despise Solitude/My Mercy/My Wrath #Shed thy Tears (back) #Despise Solitude/My Mercy/My Wrath/My Sorrow #My Mercy/My Wrath/My Sorrow/Despise Solitude #Shed thy Tears (front) #Null thy Strength/Pity the Weak #Howling Winds #Shed thy Tears (back) #Sunlight's Dawn, then summons 1 Ur-Eye of each colour. The Ur-Devil uses My Wrath/Sorrow/Mercy/Despise Solitude in sequence as indicated on these turns, with the move on step 3 decided randomly. '''Shed thy Tears is always telegraphed at the end of the preceding turn, divides 1800 damage equally among the row it targets, so a shuffling of the party is nearly needed to survive the damage - a guaranteed 600 damage to three party members can be patched with healing skills, 900 to two will definitely kill them. If it falls below 30% HP, or the player lasts long enough to see Sunlight's Dawn, it will summon the Ur-Eyes and proceed to the next phase. Since the party's Force would have been forcibly broken by the previous phase, it's important to get as much damage in without triggering the next phase too quickly. Phase 6 The Ur-Devil begins this phase by summoning 1 Ur-Eye of each colour. #Noble Rest, then Realm of Death #Dance with Lunacy, Ur-Eyes follow with Death's Glimmer. #Know thy Reason, then summons 1 Ur-Eye of each colour. #Despise Solitude, first Ur-Eyes follow with Death's Glimmer. #Value of Solitude, second Ur-Eyes follow with Death's Glimmer. #Know thy Reason, then charges its energy. First Ur-Eyes follow with Death's Glimmer. #Eternal Exodus, then Twilight's Gleam All Ur-Eyes must be defeated to get the Ur-Devil to prematurely begin charging for Eternal Exodus. If the initial set of Ur-Eyes is defeated before step 3, the Ur-Devil will not summon the other set of Ur-Eyes and jump straight into charging Eternal Exodus. Realm of Death is a troublesome move that prevents the player from removing binds, ailments, and debuffs, on top of preventing revivals. This can be troublesome if Death's Glimmer hits any of the party members or their Destruction Wave wipes anyone. In this phase of the fight, there are no ailments and binds to worry about, but it will reappear in the next phase. Bear in mind that you can still prevent binds and ailments with things like Barrier or Prevent Order while Realm of Death is up. Phase 7 The final phase. If you've made it this far, don't give up! #Sunlight's Dawn #Shed thy Tears (front), then Strongman's Glory #Randomly chosen attack, then Realm of Death #Randomly chosen attack #Shed thy Tears (back) #Randomly chosen attack #Null thy Strength/Howling Winds #Shed thy Tears (front), then Strongman's Glory #Despise Solitude/My Sorrow/My Wrath, then Realm of Death #My Mercy #Shed thy Tears (back) #Dance of Lunacy #Howling Winds #Shed thy Tears (front) #Value of Solitude/Despise Solitude #Howling Winds, then charges its energy. #Eternal Exodus, then charges its energy. #Eternal Exodus (indefinitely) Like with the Ur-Child, the Ur-Devil has a time limit in this phase. If you reach the end it will begin to spam Eternal Exodus endlessly until either side is dead. Your party is given one last set of Force bars with Sunlight's Dawn at the beginning. Don't be afraid to expend your Force Breaks if things start to go south or you want to squeeze out more damage to end the fight sooner. Skills It shares most skills with the Ur-Child, but also brings new ones to the table: *'Selfless Strength' (no limbs): Depletes the party's TP. Hit-Taker can redirect this. Quick to activate. *'Strongman's Glory' (no limbs): Restores some TP to the front row. *'Recluse's Glory' (no limbs): Restores some TP to the back row. *'Despise Solitude' (uses legs): Melee bash attack to the entire party. Damage increases if any party members are dead. *'Darkness' Shroud' (uses head): May instantly kill any party member without buffs, then dispels all buffs from the party, then applies a 3-turn debuff that lowers the party's recovery rate. Instant death bypasses all forms of death resistance and immunity. *'Know thy Reason' (no limbs): Powerful attack to the entire party, channeling one random Ur-Eye's element. If no Ur-Eyes are available to channel, it becomes almighty instead. Bring a Protector with all 3 elemental Wall skills to prevent an unceremonious death. *'Shed thy Tears' (no limbs): Spreads 1800 damage evenly across all members on one row. Telegraphed with the Ur-Devil being "lost in sadness". *'Realm of Death' (no limbs): Lowers the party's bind/ailment resistance for 3 turns, and creates an effect that prevents healing of binds/ailments/debuffs and prevents revivals for 3 turns. Gallery Trivia * Ur-Devil is so far the boss with most HP in the entire series, reaching a massive total of 280,000 points. * Much like the Ur-Child, there is a means to beating the Ur-Devil in a manner of 5 turns, like use multiple Survivalists, enchanting their weapons via Prelude, and repeatedly chaining attacks through the use of their Force Boost and a Chaser skill. Category:Etrian Odyssey 2 Untold DLC Category:Etrian Odyssey 2 Untold Bosses